1. Field
The following description relates to a display device, a remote control device for the display device, a method of controlling the display device, a method of controlling the remote control device, and a method of controlling a server.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is an output device for representing electrical signals as visual information and displaying the visual information to a user, and may include a television (TV), a computer monitor, and various mobile devices such as a smartphone, a tablet computer, etc.
A remote control device controls a display device from a distance. A user may view video content using a display device at a close distance where the user may easily manipulate the display device or at a distance where the user necessarily moves in order to manipulate the display device. The remote control device may enable the user to manipulate the display device from a distance.
Examples of the remote control device include a remote controller. The remote controller emits infrared light having a predetermined frequency to a display device 200. The display device receives the infrared light, converts the infrared light into an electrical signal according to the frequency of the infrared light, sends the electrical signal to a processor, and performs various operations such as channel change or volume control of the display device.
Recently, various terminals having a wireless communication function, such as a smartphone, may be used as a remote control device. In this case, the remote control device or the display device includes a wireless communication module to transmit and receive an electrical signal over a wireless communication network according to various mobile communication standards such as Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, 3GPP, 3GPP2, or WiMax. A remote control device such as a smartphone generates a predetermined signal according to user touch and transmits the predetermined signal to a display device, and the display device generates a control command according to the predetermined signal and performs channel change or volume control according to the control command.